A Different Legacy
by MahoganyCrimson12678
Summary: A Halloween where two people other than Lily and James die while protecting Harry from Voldemort.


The Beginning

Rain was falling on the old English village, the streets turning muddy for all the people walking on the street. Students from a nearby school were holding umbrellas and running inside to get warm and dry. The adults were walking in groups, talking to each other, completely ignoring the rain dropping on them. All the people in the village weren't wearing the usual attire for rainy weather, they all donned cloaks. The seemingly everyday village was actually a wizard settlement in Britain, called Hogsmeade. The adults had put a water-repelling charm on their cloaks'.

A tall cloaked figure on the path from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was walking with a purpose. The figure's appearance was rather muted by the rain as he walked to a small inn. A battered wooden sign hung from a rusty bracket over the door, and through the rain the sign had a wild boar's head outline. As the cloaked figure walked into the light of the inn, his appearance was an old man with silver hair and beard that were both long enough to tuck into his belt, and wearing half-moon spectacles, known to most of the wizarding world, this man's name was Albus Dumbledore. His purple cloak swept the ground as he walked up to the bar. The barman was cleaning glasses, paused at the sound of the footsteps.

"Aberforth."

"Albus"

The two men were actually brothers though lately they didn't get along too well, Albus's crooked nose proved that.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I have an interview for a Divination teacher."

"I thought you didn't enjoy Divination too much, Albus."

"Well, the applicant just happens to be Sibyll Trelawney."

"Is she that great-great granddaughter of Cassandra?"

"Yes, it will be interesting. She will probably be here in five minutes."

"I suppose you can use the sitting room upstairs for more privacy."

"That would be rather nice."

Albus looked around the room of the inn, which had more of a crowd than it usually did; some of his students were huddling at a table, one waved at Albus, at another table was some one wearing a black cloak with their hood hiding their face. Albus was a little wary of a mysterious person in these dark times.

"You have a lot more customers than usual"

"I know that, it's the weather and the fact that this inn is closer to the Hogwarts's path then The Three Broomsticks"

A blast cold air was in the inn as the door opened, a young woman walking in. Her hair was curling from the rain; she had large glasses and was wearing a shawl around her shoulders. She quietly walked up to the bar to discuss something with Albus.

"Mr. Dumbledore?"

"Yes?" said both Albus and Aberforth at the same time.

"Sorry, about that Sibyll, this is my brother, Aberforth, and you can call me Albus."

"Oh. All right."

"Okay, so the interview will be upstairs in a more private room."

"That would be splendid."

"Right through that door over there, you'll find a staircase-"

"I know my way around here Aberforth."

"It's too much fun not to tease you, Albus."

"Okay, right this way Sibyll."

Albus led the way up a rickety staircase that opened into a sitting room. Albus sat himself down on an armchair, and Sibyll sat down on an armchair across from him. **A/N the interview happens, Dumbledore is not impressed that much. **

"Well, that's all that we can do now, I will send you an owl to let you know if you got the job, Sibyll. "said Albus as he rose up from the armchair to leave. Sibyll spoke then, but not in the soft, misty sort of voice she'd been using during the interview, but harsh, hoarse tone.

**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.** Albus spun around. Sibyll had gone rigid in her armchair; her eyes were unfocused and her mouth was sagging.

"Sibyll?" said Albus. She didn't hear him. **Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies**. Albus then heard a commotion on the staircase, but didn't around. **And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. **Sibyll's head fell forward into her chest, and she made a sort of grunting noise. Albus stood there, wondering what he guessed had actually happened. Sibyll's head snapped up again.

"I'm sorry, sir. What were you saying? I had a long day of travel."

"I just said I will let you know if you got the job."

"Okay. Well, I will see you when I get the job."

"Goodbye, don't forget about that owl."

"I won't forget." said Sibyll as she descended the stairs. Aberforth came upstairs after she left.

"What happened, Albus?"

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"I wasn't, but that Death Eater called Snape was."

"Do you know much he overheard?"

"I am not too sure, but the last word I heard was 'dies,' so what happened?"

"My guess is that she just made a real prediction."

"We will see if it comes to pass."

"Yes, we shall."

"You know who the prophecy is talking about, don't you?"

"A slight idea."

* * *

On a weekend in October, Dumbledore was going home for the weekend, when he sensed there was a trespasser on the grounds. Albus apparated to the hill where the Death Eater was waiting. He disarmed Severus Snape, and Severus dropped to his knees.

**"Don't kill me!" he pleaded.**

**"That was not my intention. What message does Lord Voldemort have for me?"**

**"No-no message-I'm here on my own account!" Severus was wringing his hands; looking a little mad with his straggling black hair flying around him. "I-I come with a warning-no; a request-please-" Dumbledore flicked his wand. The leaves and branches still flew around in the night air around them, silence fell on the spot where he and Severus faced each other.**

**"What request could a Death Eater make of me?"**

**"The-the prophecy...the prediction... Trelawney..."**

**"Ah, yes," said Albus. "How much did you relay to Lord Voldemort?"**

**"Everything-everything I heard!"said Severus. " That is why-it is for that reason-he thinks it means Lily Evans!"**

**"The prophecy did not refer to a woman," said Albus."It spoke of a boy born at the end of July-"**

**"You know what I mean! he thinks it means her son, he is going to hunt them down- kill them all-"**

**"If she means so much to you," said Albus,"surely Lord Voldemort will spare her?could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?"**

**"I have-I have asked him-"**

**"You disgust me," said Albus, putting contempt in his voice. Severus shrunk into himself. **

**"You do not care, then, about the deaths of her husband and child? they can die, as long as you have what you want?" Severus said nothing, but merely looked up at Albus.**

**"Hide them all, then," he croaked. "Keep ."**

**"And what will you give me in return, Severus?"**

**"In-in return?" Severus gaped at Albus, and Albus expected some protest, but after a long moment he said, "Anything."**

Albus would have continued the conversation but Severus's dark mark turned black, his master was summoning him. Severus immediately said, " Finish this at another time." and turned on the spot, disapparate from the hill. Dumbledore stood on the hill, gathering his thoughts and deciding what to do. Making a final decision, Dumbledore apparated to his home office. He sat at his desk and wrote two letters, one addressed to Lily and James Potter, and the other to Sibyll Trelawney. The letter to the Potters was asking to meet with him tomorrow about matter about the Order. The letter to Sibyll was a congratulations letter on getting the post of Divination teacher. As Dumbledore watched his phoenix, Fawkes fly until he was only a speck on the horizon, Dumbledore's thoughts were about how Hogwarts might be the safest place in the world for Sibyll Trelawney.


End file.
